Love & Other Things We Can't Understand
by smoleren
Summary: Naruto & Sasuke form a bond starting at a young age but Sasuke leaves later on during high school & Naruto stays establishing a strong friendship with Itachi. After high school Sasuke returns and all three boys struggle to understand each other and themselves and where they stand with each other. Rebuilding bonds is no easy task, especially not when love is involved.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Hello FanFiction, I previously announced I would be taking a mini-hiatus while I started writing this particular fanfic until I finished. This was a few months ago and, well I'm back but not quite done...actually, I just wrote this first chapter in a matter of two weeks. I decided I didn't want to stay away, I'll be trying my best to update regularly. Now if you know me from "Breaking The Ice" then you know it will be difficult for me but unlike that fic, I've already had this one in mind for months and already have the whole outline figured out in my head. The only problem is putting what is in my brain into words and doing so, on time. My goal is an update per week or at least every two weeks. Let us hope I can meet that goal, I'm actually quite motivated and excited for your reviews and getting back in touch with some authors I haven't spoken to in a while. I'm also hoping to get in touch with new authors, the more the merrier, right? If you've checked out my profile then you can also see I'm looking for a beta to check my work grammatically beforehand and also give me some feedback on the general story itself. Please PM me if you are interested._

 _As for this fic. I am soo excited to finally start on this story I've had in mind for forever! It will be a NaruSasuNaru AU, and it will be slowburn as well as rated M for future juicy chapters. This fic will progress not too quickly, in fact, it will take quite a few months for me to complete. Your feedback influences the story a lot as well, although I do know how everything will play out at the end already. I've started writing in 3rd person and suspect it will stay that way. The first few chapters will mostly be background information and development. I can't think of anything else to say but if anyone has any further questions you may review or PM me if you'd like. And now without further a due, enjoy!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto_**

* * *

Naruto met Sasuke when he was 8 years old. He remembered because he felt the same way he felt all his previous birthdays. Depressed, lonely, and cold. October was the month it started getting chilly for the oncoming winter, and almost two weeks into October was the appropriate time to start wearing a jacket. But of course, he would somehow always manage to forget his. After all, there was no one to remind him, no one to care whether he caught a cold or not.

At age 8, Naruto didn't notice he felt those things. Depression, loneliness, and abandon are what he grew up on. That's not to say he didn't feel them, he did, of course, he just wasn't aware of it. At least not until he met Sasuke.

Sasuke taught him a lot of things. Unfortunately, not all were learned the easy way... but we'll get into that later.

He was turning 8 and even though every year turned out the same, on his birthday he always woke up with just a little bit more hope that everyone would finally accept him. Everyone being the kids at school whom he called his classmates. For some reason, he couldn't fathom at the time, no one liked him. No, that was an understatement, everyone hated him. But it was his birthday and so all he could do was hope. After all, he was one of the first to turn 8 in his class and hoping was what he did best!

Well, I don't think you'd find it surprising when I tell you his hope was crushed pretty soon after. Homeroom to be exact...

Honestly, kids could be so cruel and unfortunately he chose only to see the good in everyone. So of course, when three of his usual bullies came up with smiling faces he thought things were finally taking a turn for the better.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" the leader of the three-boy entourage spoke first.

"H-hey guys..." he said evidently nervous, "It's my birthday today you know..."

"Oh is it? Is that why you thought you could take our seat by the window?", the second boy spoke unkindly.

"What? No...I just thought maybe you guys would let me sit here today because...", Naruto didn't finish his sentence knowing there was no need to.

With all hope gone, and a frown on his previously optimistic face Naruto moved to his usual seat, secluded at the corner of the class. Why did he think today would change anything again?

"You're gonna pay for trying to be slick later," the last boy said from where all three sat smiling victoriously among themselves.

When it came to violence towards Naruto, everyone seemed to have no problem keeping their promises. And so as promised when recess time came around and the three bullies spotted him on his usual lonesome swing, he bolted. He was small and outnumbered, and so in turn easily overpowered. He took the usual first hits thrown at him- punches to the face and stomach. He tried blocking them but they had two arms and two legs each, whereas he only had two frail arms and legs.

"Pl-please! I'll invite you to my party!", he begged in between tears and groans.

"Who'd want to go to a monsters party?"

Monster. That's right, that's what everyone saw when they looked at him. A monster who had no feelings and no say in anything that happened to him. No parents, and there for an outsider.

Around the time they would start individually using Naruto as a punching bag, something happened that had never happened before.

A certain raven walked up to them and with a perfectly raised eyebrow asked, "What are you doing?"

It would be fair to say all four of them sported one hell of a dumbfounded face.

"What does it look like? We're teaching him a lesson."

"What did he do wrong?", was the quick response to the lead bully.

"What? What the hell does that matter?"

That was probably the worst response the boy could have said, as he would soon find out. In a matter of seconds, the raven had all three bullies running from the scene with bruises already forming.

He was left body aching on the ground since the two boys who were previously holding him up had abandoned him. The raven walked over and held his hand out. At first, he flinched thinking he was going to hit him too but then he felt nimble fingers on his cheek.

"What are these marks on your face?"

He blushed and pulled away from the unexpected touch, "...birthmarks...I think."

"You think?"

"I don't know, no one told me where I got them."

Oh yes, of course, the raven thought. He had heard of the blond orphan child. There could be no way for him to know where the marks came from if he had no parents to confirm the speculation.

The raven decided to finally help the blond up and take him to the nurse. On their way, he asked, "Why were they picking on you?"

He looked down not meeting the others eyes, "I sat in his chair...i-it's just that I don't like sitting alone and...I thought they would let me today because well you know it's my birthday today..."

The raven didn't know what to say so he stayed quiet. Once they got to the nurse, she thanked him and sent him back to class. But all day the blond's sad, beat up face and even sadder words plagued his mind.

* * *

Naruto was kept in the nurse all day, 'some birthday this turned out to be', he thought. But he was surprised when he found a familiar raven waiting for him just outside the door

"Hi", the raven said simply.

Naruto smiled, surprised, "Hi."

Nothing else was said between the boys and neither seemed to mind the silence as they walked out of the school. Before they could reach the end of the hallway, a navy blue sweater was shoved into Naruto's hands.

" What-" he began but was soon interrupted.

"You should have a sweater, it's cold outside. That doesn't fit me very well, so just have it."

Naruto was speechless. The boy just gave him his jacket...someone showed the smallest bit of concern over him. This had never happened and it seemed like such an insignificant occurrence but to Naruto, it was so much more. Right, when he was about to say thank you the raven spoke again, "Let's go to the park."

"R-really! Do you want to go?" Naruto exclaimed never having been asked to go somewhere with anyone.

"I was going anyway with my brother so…"

"Okay! Let's go."

At the gate of the school, they met a taller, older version of the raven with equally dark eyes and hair, already seeming to have been waiting for them. As they got closer Naruto took notice that the older boy had to be at least three years their senior, and despite the similarities, he had longer hair and minor creases forming under his eyes.

"Little brother, who is this now, " he said nodding at Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and it's my birthday today!"

"Oh is it? Happy birthday to you then," the older boy said with a smile.

Naruto smiled back with twice the energy.

"Itachi, Naruto is coming with us to the park," the younger of the brothers stated rather nonchalantly.

This caused Itachi to smirk, " I thought you turned my offer down this morning?"

"I changed my mind, can we go now?" The younger raven said dismissively

Itachi didn't pry further but did glance curiously at the young blond with a smile, "Of course."

* * *

The evening was spent playing in the local park and having ice cream generously paid for by Itachi, who didn't fail to notice Naruto wearing his little brother's old jacket. Naruto experienced his very first birthday celebration of any kind and made his first and most important friend. Sasuke, the young raven who's name was revealed later at the park, also made his first significant friend and went on to wish Naruto his very first, truly happy birthday, when he gave him extra Oreo chunks for his ice cream. And Itachi, of course, had no complaints whatsoever as he finally witnessed his brother interacting with another human being, and quite an interesting one at that. He too had heard of the blond orphan and predicted their friendship would progressively blossom. The boys were more alike than they even knew and Itachi had no doubt that their personalities would compliment each other.

Yes, indeed this was the start of something great and special. Something beyond any of them could fathom at the moment.

* * *

 _ **Reviews & Comments are greatly appreciated no matter how long/short or insignificant you may think your thoughts are :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N_** : _I know it's been a while longer but here is an update nonetheless since I found some motivation._

 **Summary** : _It was Naruto's birthday and Sasuke has saved him from his childhood bullies & given Naruto his old jacket- symbolically forming a strong bond with Naruto. Itachi takes both boys to the park to celebrate Naruto's birthday and witnesses the start of his little brother's most important friendship._

 _*It is now three years later, Naruto and Sasuke are 11 while Itachi is 16._  
 _Also, I had not mentioned this before but I am going according to U.S. school standards meaning characters will be attending 3 years of middle school and 4 years of high school.*_

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

THREE YEARS LATER:

Naruto and Sasuke had been joined at the hip for three years since Naruto's birthday. Wherever one was the other wasn't too far behind. Both boys, one dark and moody while the other bright and energetic seemed to have quite a strong connection. Ever since the initial incident, Sasuke had successfully fended off anyone who dared to mess with Naruto, claiming, "the dobe would be hopeless without me." Meanwhile, Naruto helped Sasuke in a totally different way. The manner in which Naruto lit up Sasuke's life and brought him joy was not lost on Itachi, a joy that neither ever thought possible after losing both parents.

Both were technically orphans, Naruto lived with his orphan home father, Iruka Umino, an elementary school teacher. While Sasuke and Itachi were under the care of their guardian, Kakashi Hatake, who took in the Uchihas having been previously a close family friend.

Itachi was now sixteen and although still young had finished high school and was well on his way, studying at the local college. Iruka and Kakashi had made sure the boys attended the same schools and so today would be their first days attending Konoha Junior High together.

The boys were currently having a sleepover thanks to Kakashi offering to take them both in the morning and much-needed assurance for Iruka. They had decided to go to bed and were sleeping side by side, nothing out of the ordinary for the pair of best friends.

"H-hey Sasuke?" called the small, half conscious voice in the dark.

"What are you stuttering for dobe?" came the quicker much more sober retort.

"Shut it, teme!"

"What is it? You don't need to pee again, do you? Because I'm not getting up again," the raven said recalling Naruto's earlier episode.

"No...Sasuke do you think I'll make more friends? You know 'cause we're starting a new school and all..."

Sasuke could hear the hope in Naruto's voice, "Why would you want more friends?" A pause, "You have me," Sasuke reluctantly added at the end.

Naruto didn't say anything for a few seconds and Sasuke, although he would never admit it, became quite nervous.

"You're right, poor teme would be lonely without me," Naruto finally boasted.

Sasuke offered a roll of his eyes but couldn't help the small smile that came over his perfectly, pale features. The boys silently agreed to head to sleep and closed their eyes.

Much later, neither aware of the other, the boys were caught deep in thought. Naruto nervously awaiting the day to come, knowing what Sasuke had tried to imply. He knew Sasuke was assuring him that he was his friend and as far as he was concerned, that was all that mattered. But Naruto was not as naive as he was often thought to be. Already people threw themselves at Sasuke, everyone wanting to be part of his life, and although all had failed but Naruto until then, that could change at any given moment. At least that is what Naruto, thought...constantly.

Meanwhile, Sasuke repeated their earlier conversation in his head. Over and over he considered Naruto's questions. Although he would never voice his thoughts aloud he was actually quite selfish when it came to Naruto. The dobe didn't need any more friends. Why was he thinking about other people when he had him right here, right now?

Eventually, the boys drifted off and finally fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke rushedly got ready for their first day. Shoving each other as they brushed their teeth, got dressed and ran downstairs to meet Kakashi waiting in the car. Because Kakashi had so conveniently slept in and forgotten to wake the boys Naruto and Sasuke had had to rush quite a bit.

"Kakashi you couldn't have set an alarm or something? The dobe was rushing so much he forgot to grab his bento box and now I have to share with him at lunch."

Kakashi conveniently ignored Sasuke's comment and wished them both a good first day at Konoha.

"Wow, it's a lot bigger than I thought Junior High would be..." Naruto said in almost a whisper.

Sasuke could practically see the nerves consuming the dobe, "It's not that big, come on we have the same Home Room."

Naruto visibly gulped and made his way trailing behind Sasuke while taking in the three-story building with posters advertising different clubs posted on almost every wall, window, and door of the school.

Right, when he was about to ask Sasuke if they could possibly join one together they reached their homeroom and sat down amongst the other students who already seemed to have gotten to know each other pretty well. They probably already knew each other, thought Naruto.

The day went along pretty uneventfully and luckily the boys had four out of six classes together. When lunch came around Sasuke had to try and find Naruto because they didn't have the same class previously and therefore Naruto was probably trying to find him as well to share his bento box. When he heard a familiar loud obnoxious laugh he turned to see Naruto surprisingly sitting with a kid he hadn't seen before. As Sasuke walks up to Naruto he hears what was he was laughing about.

"So I tried crawling into Homeroom so I wouldn't be marked late but he saw me! And get this, he had seen me since I opened the door and tried to crawl under all the desks but he pretended not to see me only to say, Well, well good morning to you and thank you for cleaning my floor with your uniform I hope you'll do the same tomorrow morning."

Naruto was practically bawling his eyes out while laughing at the raggedy brown haired boy's story by the end of his explanation for being marked late. For some reason, Sasuke didn't feel comfortable walking up to them anymore.

Just as he was about to make his way out of their sight Naruto calls out to him, "Oh! Hey, Sasuke come 'ere!"

"Oh, hey," Sasuke says trying to act as if he hadn't noticed them sitting there.

"Hey, this is Inuzuka Kiba, he is really funny! We have Art together."

Sasuke mumbles a greeting and introduces himself as he awkwardly sits next to Naruto. As lunch went on Naruto spent a lot of the time talking to Kiba and much to Sasuke's disappointment two more of Kiba's friends joined their table. How could Naruto have made a friend so quickly? Why did he have to be so friendly? Couldn't he see Sasuke was uncomfortable?

Unfortunately, Naruto didn't notice and the rest of the day went on with Sasuke feeling pretty grumpy.

* * *

The rest of the week went on the same way; Naruto making friends while Sasuke sat next to him diverting away any attempt at conversation any of the others tried to make with him. On Friday Naruto decided he would try to ask Sasuke what his deal was.

"Why are you acting like such a teme when my friends try talking to you?"

Sasuke scowled, "leave me alone dobe I don't know what you mean..."

"What I mean is people are trying to be friendly and you're making yourself look bad, and I don't want them not to like us Sasuke!"

Sasuke couldn't believe how desperate Naruto was sounding, "Naruto do you hear yourself? You sound totally needy. I don't care if they like me. You like me, and you're my only and best friend. Aren't I yours..." the last sentence was more of a whisper than anything but Naruto caught it.

"Of course you are, I just...I know you are going to eventually make friends Sasuke. And you know, Iruka told me it would be good for the both of us to make more friends. I want more friends! It will be more fun and it's not like I'll stop being your friend, you know that right?"

Sasuke had his doubts and he definitely felt insecure but he could feel how much Naruto wanted to be friends with those other kids so he let it go. He would just have to make sure Naruto didn't forget who the dobe befriended first!

* * *

That first argument was among the many they had that first year of Junior High but it wasn't the worst, not even close.

Around the time of Naruto's birthday, Naruto approached Sasuke after school seeming really excited.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" The dobe crashed right into him in a bear hug.

Sasuke pretended to dislike the physical contact, "What the heck dobe?"

"Guess what! I mentioned my birthday was this weekend to Kiba and everyone else at lunch and they invited me to go see a movie and even have ice cream afterward. Isn't that great!?"

Sasuke's face quickly fell into a frown, "But...we always go to the park on your birthday...and have ice cream there."

Naruto placed a hand on his neck, a nervous habit of his, "well yeah, but I mean they invited me ya know, and well I said yes because no one has ever invited me somewhere on my birthday...we will still have ice cream. Sasuke it'll be fun and-"

Sasuke decided he had had enough and cut him off, "That's not the point!"

Naruto's eyes widened, surprised at Sasuke's unexpected outburst. He didn't know what to do. Why was Sasuke mad at him? This was a good thing! Why can't he be happy for him and his friends? Why didn't he get that he wanted to spend _his_ birthday with _his_ friends?

"We always go to the park and have ice cream there, together. Itachi takes a day off to take us and everyone was gonna-" Sasuke suddenly catches himself before spilling the beans. He forgot he had asked Itachi to have Iruka and Kakashi already at the park sort of as a surprise for Naruto. Of course, he didn't know that though.

At that moment Itachi walked in on them having heard Sasuke's angry yelling, "What's going on in here?"

Sasuke blushed looking away while Naruto spoke up, "Sasuke is acting like a total teme just because I told him my friends invited me out this weekend. Itachi tell him how silly he is being!"

Itachi glanced at Sasuke and saw he was pretty emotionally unstable for someone who usually didn't show that much emotion at all unless it involved a certain blond.

"Naruto why don't you let me talk with Sasuke for a bit?"

Naruto gave him a weird look, "yeah, sure", he mumbles. "I didn't mean to make him mad."

Once Naruto left downstairs Itachi sat down with Sasuke. He noticed his brother was pretty embarrassed knowing he probably didn;t mean to go off on Naruto.

"Is this about what you were planning for Naruto's birthday?"

"He wants to go to see a movie with his friends Itachi. He wants to have ice cream, not at the park, but with his friends."

Itachi could clearly see the location wasn't what was bugging his foolish little brother. It was the fact Sasuke assumed Naruto wanted to spend the day with his new friends rather than with him.

"Sasuke you know Naruto isn't choosing his new friends over you. He just wants to spend the day with both of you and you should be happy Naruto is happy isn't he?"

Sasuke pouts, something he would only do with Itachi. "But he is picking them Itachi, he has been picking them all year! I'm trying to be friendly and I'm trying to not be selfish but he doesn't get it. He's been hanging out with them a lot. Why does he do that when he has me? He said no one has ever invited him out somewhere on his birthday. What did he think going to the park with us was if not an invitation?"

Itachi knows Sasuke is pretty selfish when it comes to Naruto and unlike the social butterfly Naruto is, Sasuke doesn't see the point in having more than one friend: Naruto.

"Sasuke," he pauses thinking of a way to get him to understand Naruto a little more, "you know Naruto better than anyone. You know he didn't have a lot of people when he was little, and you know he is friendly with everyone he meets. Naruto lives off of other people, he likes making bonds and he doesn't choose one over another. You should know he is better than that, you are his best friend and the others are his friends as well. All he wants is to share the day with all of you. Canceling the park this one time won't be a big deal. Don't be angry with him on his birthday let him be happy and be happy for him too, okay?"

Sasuke nods as he comes to see what Itachi means. Naruto is a good person he wouldn't pick someone else over him. Itachi, per usual, is right. He should try to be happy for Naruto.

"Yeah,...you're right big brother."

Itachi chuckles, "Of course I am foolish ototuo."

* * *

The day of Naruto's birthday, that Saturday, Naruto was happy to hear that Sasuke would join them for ice cream after the movie. Sasuke didn't go along for the movie because he really wasn't all that interested in spending time with Naruto's friends but he would at least put up with them for Naruto over some ice cream.

Itachi was dropping Sasuke off at the ice cream parlor when they heard laughing from the partially opened car window. It was Naruto and Kiba along with Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji.

"That movie was awesome! Hey, guys, I'm going to see if I can get us a booth wait out here if ya like, it looks pretty crowded I'll be right back!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Wasn't Naruto's friend supposed to meet us?" one asked out of the blue.

"Sasuke was going to meet us here but I'm kinda happy he hasn't ya know he's kind of a downer. Naruto gets upset when he doesn't look like he is having fun."

"Yeah, he's kind of a drag," finished another.

Itachi looks back at Sasuke looking down at his lap in the back seat. Talk about bad timing, "Sasuke-"

"Can we go home." Itachi knew it wasn't really a question.

"Sasuke," he tries again.

"Please Itachi," catching the one stray tear drip down his ototou's face breaks Itachi's heart and has him pull out of the parlor without another word.

That was the first time Sasuke ever felt he maybe didn't really belong with Naruto. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

 _ **Reviews & Comments are greatly appreciated no matter how long/short or insignificant you may think your thoughts are :)**_


End file.
